1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional steering wheel cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
The temperature of the interior of an automobile may become elevated when the car is exposed to sunlight or a hot ambient. The heated passenger compartment may increase the temperature of the steering wheel. A hot steering wheel is uncomfortable to operate. Additionally, the sunlight may cause the material of the steering wheel and the dashboard to fade. It would therefore be desirable to have a cover that can be readily attached and removed from the steering wheel of an automobile. It would also be desirable to have a steering wheel cover that has functions in addition to covering the steering wheel. By way of example, it would be desirable if the wheel cover could store and carry items within an inner compartment of the cover. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a novelty steering wheel cover that is visually entertaining and fun to use.